MI NIÑA
by Hellyon-Asakura
Summary: LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE UN PADRE HACIA SU HIJA.


Ni Beyblade ni Brayn me pertenecen no tengo el dinero suficiente para comprárselos a Takao Aoki.

**Este fic está dedicado a mí mejor amiga que acaba de tener un niño. Felicidades guapa.**

_**MI NIÑA**_

La lluvia había caido recientemente produciendo enormes charcos en el patio de la casa. Ahí estás jugando en el jardín, tan tranquila y sonriente. Desprendes salud y vida. Yo te observo desde la ventana de mi despacho. Hoy tenía que hacer unos cuantos informes para la oficina pero al verte tan radiante se me han quitado las ganas. Ya los haré luego. Te estás ensuciando la ropita blanca que esta mañana tanto tiempo me costó ponerte, pues hoy la señorita no quería vestirse. No sé por qué no te entiendo. A veces eres tan rara. No sé a quien sales, espero que a mí. Sabes me da igual que destroces esa cara y linda vestimenta por que se te ve feliz. Eso es todo lo que yo deseo en este mundo, que tu seas feliz. Sé que haría cualquier cosa para lograrlo. No puedes ni imaginar lo mucho que te quiero. Ni siquiera yo sé el alcance de este lindo y puro sentimiento. Eres una parte muy importante de mi mundo y no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que haría si algo te llegase a pasar. Sí alguna vez te pierdo me faltaría el aire, mi corazón dejaría de latir e irremediablemente moriría. Tú eres mi todo. Desde hace mucho tiempo tú eres mi vida. Me parece mentira que hubo un tiempo en el que yo te odié y te maldije no obstante ese día existió.

Cuando me enteré de que vivías tenía solo 17 años y pensé que había destrozado mi vida para siempre. Mi golpeé la cabeza miles de veces con la pared y también la golpeé mi puño como si tuviera la culpa mientras me repetía lo imbécil que era. Recuerdo que Kai me miró con reproche como diciéndome inepto y Tala me miró con tristeza para luego decir que que mala suerte tenías de tenerme como padre. Todos pensaron que había cometido el error más grande de mi vida. Durante un tiempo sólo recibí de ellos miradas de lastima. Tu madre era una bruja, bueno lo sigue siendo, esté donde esté. Ella llegó un día y me dijo: " Bryan estoy embarazada" y yo respondí: " ¿Y a mí qué?" " tú eres el padre" Te juro que en aquel momento entré en estado de shock. Más tarde la dije que me estaba engañando y que seguramente el crío ese no era mío. La verdad es que yo había pasado muy buenos ratos con esa chica. No era muy lista, ni simpática más bien era arrogante, creída, hipócrita, mentirosa, prepotente, interesada, alocada y nada profunda. Lo único bueno que tenía era su belleza. De verás pienso que sólo pensaba en los trapitos, en su imagen y en cazar un buen marido. No le importaba nada ni nadie. Pensé en hacerme el desentendido y dejarla a ella con todo el problema. Sin embargo tengo conciencia y no podía abandonarte como lo hicieron mis padres conmigo. Decidí entonces que yo iba a ser mejor que ellos y que me haría cargo de mis aptos. Pues soy valiente y siempre tiro para adelante. Poco después de la noticia que dio un cambio radical a mi vida me casé con la víbora esa. Su nombre no lo conozco o prefiero hacer como que nunca lo conocí. Para mí ella nunca ha existido. El periodo en el que vivimos juntos me hizo la vida imposible, amargó totalmente mi existencia. Ella se la pasaba dándome órdenes, insultándome, me tiraba cosas y me hacía putadas y yo la complacía en todo. Creo que hasta me engañaba con otros hombres. Esperaba con ansias el momento de ir a trabajar para perderla de vista. En ese tiempo creía quererla por que aguantaba todo sin rechistar y estaba embobado con ella pero con el paso del tiempo me he dado cuenta que si la permitía todo aquello no era por amor a ella sino a tí, mi preciosa niña. Te parecerá increíble pero creo que te quise desde el primer día de tu vida aunque no me diese cuanta de ello. Durante los meses de espera me la pasé leyendo infinidad de libros sobre la paternidad y el embarazo. Quería darte todo lo mejor y ser un gran padre. Me he dado cuenta de que para lña paternidad no existen manuales sino que hay que ir aprendiendo día a día. Iban pasando los meses y ella se ponía más panzona y yo te iba queriendo cada vez más. No me importaba lo más mínimo que fueses un niño o una niña. Cuando me enterré de que eres una nena me recorrió una inmensa felicidad y corrí a contárselo a todo el mundo. Al primero que se lo conté fue a Tala que me preguntó que como le pensaba hacer sino sabía nada de niñas y tenía razón. Me pasaba los días pensando en como serías y rogándole a Dios, si es que existe, que no te parecieras en nada a la endemonia que por genes es tu madre. Y parece que hay algo allá arriba por que te pareces muy poco a ella. Tu madre se puso de parto a las 10 del día 9 y tú naciste a las siete del día 10. No fue un parto muy largo. Yo me pasé todo el rato con ella dándole ánimos. Ella no hacía nada más que quejarse por el dolor y maldecirme por haber destruido su vida. La primera vez que te vi lloré, no pude aguantarme y eso que no soy una persona que llora fácilmente. Me embargó la emoción y lloré de felicidad. Eras y sigues siendo lo más lindo que he visto jamás. Eres una cosita tan bella y delicada. En ese momento pensé que todo el mundo te quedría me equivoqué. Ella no te quiso ver y dijo que por ella como si te morías. Contuve el impulso de darla una paliza y pensé que quizá es que estaba cansada por el parto o que quizá era la depresión posparto. Todos mis amigos vinieron a verte y dijeron que eras preciosa. Pocos días después de que esa zorra y tú salieseis del hospital ella decidió que lo mejor era irse y empezar una nueva vida. Se fué con un tal Jimmy o Jhonny no recuerdo su nombre y me da igual. Yo me alegre de que me diese tu tutela y que desapareciese de nuestras vidas para siempre. Al principio la odié, no por mí, sino por no quererte. No entiendo como no puede amarte como lo hago yo, sí te llevó 9 meses dentro de su ser y eras durante ese tiempo parte de ella. Más bien parece que el que te llevó 9 meses dentro fui yo en vez de ella. Tengo siempre presente que a ella le debo tenerte y le estoy muy agradecido sin embargo no le perdono los desaires que te ha hecho. Gracias al cielo que no te pareces en nada a ella, bueno tal vez en tus ojos verdes y en sus finas facciones pero tengo muy seguro que tu sólo eres hija mía y de nadie más. Eres un regalo. Eres un dulce fruto que nació de una tierra árida. ¡Dios! como te has puesto barro. Estás sucia de los pies a la cabeza y tu hermoso pelo lavanda que antes estaba amarrado en dos coletitas ahora se mece libre con el viento. Una gran sonrisa inunda mi cara, es que verte tan contenta me hace muy dichoso. Me alegra darte la infancia feliz que a mí me robaron. En unos momentos entraras en casa y me preguntarás que cuando vamos a visitar a "Tío" Kai o a " Tío" Tala o a las demás personas que conoces. Eres muy sociable y alegre. Además te preocupas mucho por los demás. Eres un sol. Yo intentaré echarte una bronca por ensuciar y romper tu ropa nueva no sé si lo conseguiré o me embaucarás con tu sonrisa de niña buena.. Les agradezco a mis amigos que me ayuden a criarte Brandy, pues es muy duro cuidar de una niña. Brandy, mi niña, mi hija, eres la luz que me alumbra y que me ayuda a seguir. Gracias por existir mi cielo. De lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de los errores que cometí o que pueda llegar a cometer en tu crianza pero espero que me perdones si hago algo mal por que todo lo que hago lo hago por tu bien y por que te quiero Brandy. Espero que no necesites a tu madre biológica y que yo pueda darte siempre lo que necesites. Sé que mi amor hacía tí es tan grande que suple con creces el que tu madre no te llegará a dar. Eres mi tesoro.

A la hija de Bryan le puse Brandy por que me parece recordar que la hija de Bulma y Vegeta(de Dragón ball) se llama así y además por que la primera silaba de los 2 nombres se pronuncia igual.

Jejejejjejjjejejejje que mala soy pero es que siempre me he imaginado a Bryan embarazando a alguien. Perdón por las faltas ortográficas.


End file.
